Base Pairs
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: Little snipits in the lives of the BeckettMcKay's. Set in the Bracelet Universe.
1. Adenine

"I've been thinking," John said suddenly over lunch one day.

"Oh no. I'm almost afraid to hear this," retorted Rodney.

"No, this is good. I was looking at the calendar and realized Halloween is in a few days back on earth."

"That's nice."

"I was thinking that we could take the kids trick-or-treating."

Rodney paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "Actually, that is a good idea. But wouldn't it be odd if there was just five kids going trick-or-treating?"

John nodded. "Elizabeth thinks that we should invite the Athosian kids over for the night, introduce them to the holiday. Teyla loves the idea once we told her what Halloween was all about."

"Where would we get all the candy for them?"

"The Dedalus brought back tons."

"Have you been planning this for a while?" asked a suspicious Rodney.

"No, General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson sent it. I came up with the idea when Elizabeth was wondering what to do with it all."

"We're going to need costumes."

"Aurora is going to be a ninja."

Rodney gave his friend a strange look. "You've been hanging out with Lorne again haven't you?"

"It was actually Aurora's idea."

"I'm sure it was."

"So what are your kids going as?"

"Well, since I just heard of this right now, I don't know." Just then Rodney's watch beeped. "Damn. I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later about this," he said as he stood up and quickly left.

John leaned back in his chair. "I wonder if I could convince his to wear a costume as well."

"Dad! Can we dress up for Halloween?" asked Keith as soon as Rodney had entered the room.

"Can I be a ninja like Rora?" Kristin asked.

"I wanted to be a ninja!" Keith yelled at his twin.

"Well I asked first," she answered as she stuck out her tongue.

"Dad! Tell Kristin that she can't be a ninja!"

"None of my children will be ninja's," Rodney answered as he looked around for his husband. "Carson?"

"Yes?" Carson answered as he exited their room with their youngest daughter in his arms.

"I take it you've heard of John's latest plan?"

"Of course. The kids are really excited about it."

"I want to be a ninja!" Keith yelled as he stomped his foot.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I just might harm John. Or maybe Lorne. Don't know which one started it."

Carson just smiled and placed a kiss on Rodney's lips. "Just suggest something better and they'll forget about ninja's."

"Hey kids, how would you feel about being scientists for Halloween?" he asked as he crouched down to their level.

"That's boring. And 'sides dad, you have to be something that you're not for Halloween. Uncle John said so," replied Kristin.

"Yeah, and we're scientists!"

"You are, are you?" asked Carson.

"Yep, Uncle Radek said so when we helped him last week."

"Last week? But last week he was working," Rodney started. "I'll kill him. He put my kids life's in danger, I'll kill him."

"Calm down luv. It's not what you think. They were helping him with his side project, not what you had him working on last week. He knows better than that," Carson said before Rodney built up too much steam against his friend.

"Side project? What? Oh, okay." Rodney, now very relieved that he didn't have to kill the other competent person in his lab, turned back to his twins. "What else do you want to be? Besides a ninja?"

Keith and Kristin exchanged a look. "I wanna be a wraith," declared Keith.

"I wanna be a vampire," declared Kristin.

Rodney just stared at his five year olds. "Couldn't you pick something, I don't know, more cheerful? Like a princess or a superhero?"

"But I'm a princess every day so I can't be that on Halloween," Kristin stated.

Carson smiled. "She's got you there."

"And you and daddy are superhero's and Uncle John said that you couldn't be what your parents are either," Keith added.

Rodney's pride and ego grew just that much more. "We're superhero's," he said to Carson.

"To our five year old children. Wait ten years, luv. Then we'll be the worst people in the world."

"Can I go tell Rora that I'm going to be vampire?" Kristin asked.

"I cannot believe that you are letting your kids going as a vampire and a wraith but you wouldn't let them go as ninjas," said John.

"Rodney has issues with ninja's," Carson stage whispered.

"I do not! I just never got into the whole 'ninjas are cool' stage," retorted Rodney.

John and Carson exchanged a glance. "What are you two going as? And what is Michelle going to be?"

"Now we have to find a costume?" asked Rodney.

"Of course. I'm going as Zorro," John answered with a smug smile.

"I really don't want to know."

"Probably not. Elizabeth is being no fun though. She's staying home."

"Someone has to hand out the candy. And besides, I'm seven month pregnant and in no condition to walk around the city," Elizabeth said as she defended herself.

"I was actually going to stay home with Michelle me self," Carson said. "She'll be asleep by the time you boys wanted to go out with the kids."

"Why don't you bring Michelle over here and I'll watch her while you go out with the kids?" suggested Elizabeth.

"If you're sure it won't be too much," said Carson.

"Nonsense. Forrest is also staying here so they can play together until the fall asleep."

"So then were back to the question of what you two are going to be," John said with a smile.

"Why did we let John convince us to wear a ridiculous costume?" asked Rodney as they were getting their kids ready for a fun night of trick-or-treating.

"Its for the kids."

"Dad! Your hat is on backwards!" Kristin yelled.

"What?" Rodney took off his hat and looked at it. "How can you tell?"

"Because it is," was the smart reply.

"Ah. So are you two ready?" he asked.

"Daddy is helping Keith."

"Do you have your bucket?"

"Yep!" Kristin held up a container that at one point had held various broken Ancient gadgets. And might still hold one if the noise inside was at all telling.

"Is there still something in there?" he asked.

Kristin looked in her bucket. "Yep." She took it out and as she got it out, an image of the solar system was displayed on the wall. "Wow."

"Wow is right. I thought that was broken," Rodney said as he crossed towards his daughter.

"Can I keep it?"

"After you show Uncle Radek tomorrow and he says its okay."

"Keith! Look what I found!" Kristin shouted as her brother came out of their room.

"Cool! What else does it show?" he asked as he tried to take it from her.

The image changed to one of another galaxy with a Stargate address and a planet glowing just a little brighter.

"What is that?" asked Carson.

"I have no idea. It was in Kristin's bucket. I thought it was broken. I told her she had to show Radek tomorrow."

Carson nodded. "Do you want to play with that all night or do you want to go trick-or-treating?" he asked when it looked like the five year olds were going to argue about their new toy all night.

"Trick-or-treating!" they yelled. Kristin threw her 'toy' onto the couch as they hurried to the door.

"Are you ready to go, partner?" Carson asked with a very large grin on his face.

"Haha. Very funny," Rodney retorted as they followed their kids down the hall to the first door for trick-or-treating.

"I'm a vampire," Kristin was saying as Rodney and Carson caught up to them.

"I'm a wraith," said Keith.

"Well, I think that deserves an extra candy," Col. Lorne said as he places a few more chocolate goodies in their bags.

"Thanks!" Kristin and Keith exclaimed as Lorne shut the door.

"Look dad, he gave us extra!" Kristin said with a great big smile.

"So he did." Rodney was about to say something else, but the kids had already ran down the hall to the next door.

It was about thirty doors later and much gushing from the female population, they reached Radek's door. "Uncle Radek, look at what we've got so far!" said Keith as he opened up his bag.

"Wow, you sure have a lot there. You aren't going to eat that all tonight are you?" he asked.

"No, we would get a tummy ache," answered Kristin.

"But then daddy would sit with us when we feel sick," Keith whispered to his sister. Kristin got a contemplating look on her face.

"Ye are not going to be eating it all tonight and giving yourself a stomach ache," Carson scolded.

Kristin pouted and then remembered what she found earlier. "I found a toy! Dad said that I had to show it to you, but I forgot to bring it."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"It shows solar systems! Not just one, but many!"

Radek raised an eyebrow and looked over at Rodney.

"It was in with the stuff that we thought was broken. Apparently its not."

"Can I show you tomorrow?" asked Kristin.

"Of course."

Keith nudged his sister. "The candy!" he whispered.

"Oh! Trick-or-treat!"

"Trick-or-treat!"

Radek smiled and gave his surrogate niece and nephew a handful of candy each.

"Thanks Uncle Radek!" they said before skipping down the hall again.

Thirty-seven doors later they ran into the Sheppard's. "Rora!" Kristin shrieked before running towards her friend. They then proceeded to talk up a storm.

"Rodney, looking good!" commented John.

Rodney just glared. Carson smiled and wrapped his arm around Rodney's waist. "I think it's a good look for him."

"Daddy! Can Kristin stay the night?" Aurora asked.

John looked down at his daughter. "I don't know. You would have to ask her parents."

"Uncle Rodney, Uncle Carson, can Kristin stay over?" asked Aurora. Kristin nudged her. "And Keith," she quickly added.

Carson and Rodney looked at John who shrugged in response. "We've already got Michelle over. What's two more little munchkins?"

"Yeah!" Aurora and Kristin cheered.

Keith walked over to Rodney and pulled on his pants. "Dad, if they start to tease me, can I come home?" he asked very quietly.

"Of course. But tell either John or Elizabeth. I don't want you walking in the halls by yourself." Keith nodded.

"Are you munchkins about done for the night?" asked John.

All three children nodded.

"Why don't you give me your buckets and we'll take them home for you," said Rodney.

Kristin started to hand over her bucket and then paused. "You won't eat any, will you?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't, luv," Carson said as he took Keith's bucket.

"Thanks Daddy!" After handing her bucket over to Rodney, she skipped over to Aurora and then they skipped down the hall towards John and Elizabeth's quarters.

"Come on Keith, we men must stick together," John said as he took Keith's hand and followed the two skipping girls.

"Well then, it looks like it's just you and me," commented Rodney.

Just then Dr. Heightmeyer came around the corner and stopped when she saw the pair of them. "Is there something you guys are not telling the rest of us?" she asked.

"We were just trick-or-treating with the kids," Carson explained. "John just took them to stay the night with him."

She just nodded.

"They were John's idea!" said Rodney, trying to defend himself.

"I don't doubt it."

Upon seeing Rodney trying to further defend himself, he grabbed his arm and said his goodbyes. "A night with no kids, luv. No kids. First time in how long?"

"Right." Rodney was now dragging Carson down the hall.

As soon as they got in the room, Rodney tore off his hat. "Stupid hat. Stupid costume. Why did I let John convince me to be a cowboy?"

Carson came up behind him. "I kinda like it."

Rodney turned around. "Really? Well, I like this pirate look you have."

Carson smiled and pushed Rodney into their bedroom. Where they fell asleep a few hours later.

"Daddy. Daddy," Carson heard a few hours after he fell asleep.

"Hm?"

"Daddy? Can I climb in with you?" asked a small voice.

Carson lifted up the blanket and a small body climbed over him and settled between him and Rodney.

"Carson?" Rodney sleepily asked.

"Its just Keith. Good thing we put our pants on, now isn't?"

"Mmm." Rodney snuggled closer to his son, who giggled.

Just then the door opened again and Kristin was standing in the doorway. When she saw her brother in between her parents, she leaped onto the bed and settled between Carson and Keith.

"What happened?" asked Carson when they were all settled.

"We missed you," said Keith.

"Yeah, you didn't tuck us in and say goodnight," added Kristin.

Rodney and Carson exchanged a glance over the twin's heads. This happened every time they spent the night at either the Sheppard's place or with Radek.

"Well, goodnight," said Rodney.

"Goodnight dad. Goodnight daddy," Keith and Kristin said in unison.

"Goodnight luvs" Carson added before hugging Kristin closer and slowly falling asleep.


	2. Thymine

"Dad! Keith said he was going to throw my doll over a balcony!"

"Keith, don't threaten to throw things over balconies. And be nice to your sister."

"Dad! I need help with my homework!"

"I'm working, can it wait a bit?"

"You said that an hour ago!"

Rodney sighed. "What do you need help with?"

Keith smiled. "Uncle John's assignment. I don't understand what he wants us to do."

"I never understand either, but I'll take a look."

When Carson came home an hour later, he found Rodney, Keith, and Kristin all huddled around the table playing with a set of cards.

"I sure hope your homework is done," he commented.

"This is homework," Keith replied without raising his head.

"John assigned it," Rodney added, also enthralled in the game.

"Daddy, come see what I made with my molecules today!"

Carson followed their middle child, Michelle, into her room. Where upon entering, he found a near perfect model of DNA sitting on the floor. "Did Dad help you with this?" he asked, not believing that his eight year old could do this on her own.

"No, I did it without any help," she beamed. "It's a model of what you work with all day in your lab!"

"That it is. Rodney, could you come in here for a minute?" Carson yelled out the door.

"I'm helping Keith and Kristin with their homework. Can it wait?"

"You really should see this, luv."

Rodney sighed and went over to his husband. "Now, what was this thing I needed to see? Hey, it's a model of DNA. When did you have time to make that?" asked Rodney as he entered the room.

"Daddy didn't make it, I did!" a very proud Michelle said as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Do you like it?"

Rodney was stunned. "It's very good. When did you make it?"

"Today."

"Where did you get the idea?"

"When we were in Daddy's office last week."

Rodney looked over at Carson who was now avoiding his gaze. "What were you doing in Daddy's office?"

"Ethan stuck something up his nose," Michelle innocently replied.

"Really? And when were you going to tell me this?" Rodney asked Carson.

"I was going to tell you when it happened, but you came home and distracted me," answered Carson.

Upon remembering the day in question, Rodney blushed and turned back to the matter at hand. "How do you know what DNA looks like?"

"From the model on Daddy's desk," was the answer. Michelle then grabbed Rodney's hand and pulled him towards the model on the floor. "I used blue for guanine, green for cytosine, orange for adenine, and white for thymine."

Carson and Rodney were stunned silent.

Michelle, not noticing her silent parents continued on. "I didn't have enough molecules to make an actual structure of DNA, but this is alright, isn't it?"

"Its grand," Carson faintly said.

"Can we take it to go show Aunt 'Lizabeth?"

"Aye, you can show her tomorrow."

"But Ethan or Keith might wreck it tonight! Can we go now?"

"Why don't we wait until Ethan and Emma get back, then we can all go," Rodney said. "I have to talk to your Uncle John about something anyways."

"Dad!" Keith yelled from the living room.

"I'll be right there!" Rodney gave Michelle a kiss on the top of her head and then headed out to his eldest children.

"What about Daddy's kiss?" asked Michelle.

"Oh, right." Rodney then turned back around and gave Carson a proper welcome home kiss that left them both a little breathless.

"Dad!"

"Rodney, what are you doing here?" asked John. He then saw the rest of the Beckett-McKay clan. "And you brought the family. What's the occasion?"

"I wanna show Aunt 'Lizabeth what I made today," Michelle stated.

"What did you make?"

She showed her uncle her DNA model.

"Wow, that's really good. I'm sure Liz will love it. Why don't you go show her, she's just inside."

Michelle smiled and hurried inside with the rest of her family following behind. "Aunt 'Lizabeth! Look what I made!"

"Wow, did you make that all by your self?"

Michelle nodded.

"Michelle! Come play with me!" Forrest, Elizabeth and John's eldest son yelled when he spotted his best friend. Michelle, after leaving her model in the care of her parents, went bounding over to play with the various toys strewn over the floor.

"Did she really make this all by herself?" Elizabeth asked when all the kids were off playing.

"Aye. I was just as shocked when I saw it as well," Carson answered.

"Did she have a guide?"

"Not as far as we know."

"Are you going to have her tested?"

Rodney and Carson exchanged a glance. They had both Keith and Kristin tested, but that had mainly been because Kate had insisted upon it. When she learned that Michelle was making models of DNA from seeing one model at the age of eight, they knew she would insist on getting her IQ checked as well.

"We may have to," Rodney finally answered.

"You know I am sorry that I refused to get involved," Elizabeth quietly said. There was no need to ask about what since everyone knew what she was talking about.

"We understand why you didn't want to. Kate was coming to you as leader of Atlantis, not as their aunt. And as leader, you really shouldn't have to get involved in the way that people raise their children," answered Carson.

"Besides, we've told the kids never to talk to Kate unless we've made an appointment for them," Rodney added. "She really has no right in telling us how to raise them."

"I really should talk to her about telling couples how to raise their kids. She was talking to John yesterday about how to tell Aurora about sex," Elizabeth said with a slight annoyed tone.

"Are you serious? That's, well, that just makes me glad that Keith and Kristin already know enough about that and will spout it off to anyone," said Rodney with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I've noticed that," drawled John. "It sure makes any time with them interesting."

"We've talked to them about it, but we figure that at least they are coming to us with questions about this sort of thing," explained Carson.

"No, Aiden, that won't fly! Its too heavy for how much force we give it!" they heard Ethan say.

The adults all looked at each other. "He's how old again?" asked John.

"Six," Rodney answered, still shocked.

John clasped his shoulder. "I think you have a little brood of geniuses."

"I've had several requests from people to have Keith and Kristin work with them to learn certain aspects of their job," Elizabeth explained.

"Are you serious? Sort of like an apprentice?" Rodney asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I didn't want to say anything to you, but I think that since we don't have any higher education, and unless you want them to go to earth for years, a place where they've never been, this would probably be the best system. I've been talking to the other parents and it really all depends on you two since your children would be taking advantage of this system first."

"What about Aurora?"

"She seems content with the Athosians for right now. She's learning about the native plants and the best ways to get the most out of them. We think she's going to study botany when she comes back."

"We'll think about it and talk with Keith and Kristin," Carson said.

"Daddy! Look, I made a model of the phospholipid bilayer!" Michelle shouted as she ran up to Carson.

"Wow, you sure did."

"I blame you," Rodney told Carson.

"What for this time?" he asked.

"Phospholipid bilayer? What is that?" he asked.

"Its the type of membrane that surround the cells in your body," explained Michelle.

Everyone stared at her. "How do you know that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Daddy," she simply said before going back to play.

"Okay, that's it. She's coming to my lab tomorrow and I'm teaching her some real science," Rodney stated.

"I really don't think she'll be interested," John said. "Whenever I'm trying to teach her something, she always brings it back to something biology related."

"I was trying to get them all interested in science!" Rodney whined.

"Biology is science and be careful what you say," Carson said with a look to his husband.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You already have one kid who's interested in what you do," John supplied.

"Yeah," said Rodney with a look of pride in his face. "I'm still his hero."

"At one point you were superheroes," Elizabeth said with a smirk.

Rodney glared at his friend. He was about to issue a retort when he saw that Emma was asleep over the toys she was playing with. "We'd better get back and put our little devils to bed."

After dragging their children away and saying their goodbyes, the Beckett-McKay's went back to their rooms with Emma in Carson's arms and Ethan in Rodney's.

"We really need to put you on a diet," Rodney told his youngest son. "You're getting heavy."

"I'm a big boy," was the half asleep reply.

"That you are," Rodney replied as he placed a kiss on the top of Ethan's head.

After making sure everyone was in their bed, Carson and Rodney collapsed on the couch.

"What are we going to do about the kids?" asked Carson after a few moments of rare silence.

Rodney was quiet while he thought of the answer. "I do like this apprentice idea. I'm not sure how I could handle it if they went to earth for college let alone how they would handle it. Maybe there is some advanced tutorial in the computers. They one they have now is advancing with them and there really doesn't seem to be a limit to the amount that it will teach them."

Carson nodded. It was by pure luck that they discovered that Atlantis had a teaching program in its computers. There was no need for instructors since they could learn it all from the computer. They did have some additional lessons with various people around the city, but that was more to learn knowledge from earth than anything. "Maybe we can program the lessons to be more specific to the area that they want to study."

"I'll get someone to look at that tomorrow," said Rodney as he stood up. "Right now we're going to bed."

A few hours later Rodney was almost asleep when he felt a small hand shaking him. "Dad!"

"What?" he asked as he opened his eyes to see a worried Michelle standing there.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I like learning what Daddy does all day," she answered.

"Come here," Rodney said as he pulled up the comforter to let her in. Michelle quickly climbed in and snuggled up to her dad. "I could never be mad at you for wanting to learn. Never."

"So I can learn more about cells?" asked an eager Michelle.

"Of course. But you might want to ask daddy, not me."

Michelle nodded and snuggled deeper into her dad's embrace.

"You're staying here tonight I take it then?" he asked and received a small head nod in response. "Well then," Rodney said before snuggling right back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Guanine

A/N: There is a little inside joke between my sister and myself in here. Its kinda funny, actually... comes back from lala land anyways... enjoy! (And please note that at the request of said sister and myself actually, I will be writing at least one side story to this that is not in this series.) Oh, and if you have any ideas for Emma's story, I'm at a loss...

"Daddy!"

"What is it luv?" asked Carson.

"When's Dad going to be home?"

"Any minute now."

"Is he going to bring back Dr. Jackson?"

Carson looked over at his youngest son. "Why?"

"I heard he speaks 30 languages!" exclaimed Ethan.

Carson raised an eyebrow.

"I already know Ancient and Czech and Russian and Wraith and Japanese and French. I want to learn Gou'ld," Ethan explained.

"Why would you want to learn that?"

"'Cause."

Carson was saved on arguing with an eight year old by Rodney walking in the door.

"Dad!"

"Hello Ethan. Where is everyone?" asked Rodney.

"Keith is still working with Radek, Kristin is off fixing something, Michelle is with Teyla, and Emma is taking a nap."

"Dad, can I meet Dr. Jackson?" asked Ethan.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"He speaks 30 languages!"

"Actually, its 28," clarified Rodney.

"He speak Gou'ld!"

Rodney looked over at Carson, hoping he could clarify. But all he got was a shrug in return.

"Why exactly does it matter that he speak Gou'ld?" Rodney finally asked.

"He can teach it to me."

"Why do you want to learn it? Because I can tell you right now that you will be going no where near a Gou'ld."

Ethan waved his hands. "I just want to learn it, Dad."

Rodney got a confused look on his face. "Why do you want to 'just learn it'?"

"It seems like a really neat language."

Rodney looked over at a snickering Carson.

"He's interested in language. I blame you."

"You always do luv."

Just then the door chimed. "Dr. Beckett? Are you in?"

Rodney opened the door without taking his glance off of his son.

"Oh, right. That is still kinda weird," explained Dr. Daniel Jackson as he walked into the room.

"Dr. Jackson!" Ethan called out.

Daniel confusingly looked down. "Yes?"

"Can you teach me Gou'ld?" asked the excited eight year old.

Daniel looked up at his parents who just shrugged in response.

"Ever since he learned that you were coming to Atlantis, he's been hoping you would teach him various languages. In the past it's been Latin, Egyptian, Spanish, and Sanskrit," explain Carson. "Today just happened to be Gou'ld."

"Are you interested in language?" Daniel asked.

Ethan nodded his head. "I already know Ancient and Russian and Czech and Japanese and Wraith."

Daniel looked up at Rodney and Carson. "Would it be alright if I were to teach him new languages?"

"By all means, go right ahead. He knows a bit of German and Spanish as well, but there aren't many people who speak those languages who are willing to take the time to teach him," Rodney said as he sat down beside his husband.

"Well, when do you want to meet?" Daniel asked Ethan.

Ethan looked over at his parents. "When do I have time to meet with Dr. Jackson?"

"Daniel. Call me Daniel."

Ethan beamed and looked back towards his parents. Rodney and Carson exchanged a glance. "How about after you meet with Elizabeth?"

"Will that work for you?" Ethan asked, almost bouncing up and down.

Daniel looked over in confusion.

"Mondays and Thursdays at about one," clarified Rodney.

"That would work out perfectly. Would it be best if I were to pick you up?"

"Yes," Carson said quickly. "The room is actually empty at that time anyways. It's the second door on the left in the teaching hallway."

Just then Kristin and Michelle walked through the door and Emma walked out from her room.

"Daddy, Teyla showed me how to decapitate someone today!"

"Dad, you have to show me how to recharge the Zed P M's tomorrow. I think one of them is running low."

"Daddy, there is a strange man over there."

Carson chuckled and scooped Emma into his lap. "That is Dr. Jackson."

"She showed you how to decapitate someone?" asked Rodney.

"She showed you how to incapacitate someone," clarified Kristin.

"Right. Incapacitate," said Michelle as she headed for her room.

Kristin shook her head. "So, will you?"

"Not tomorrow, but the day after. Tomorrow is meeting day," Rodney said.

Kristin nodded her head and followed Michelle to their room.

"So, what did you need to see me for?" asked Carson.

"I was wondering about that device that you found. The one that allows anyone to have children?"

"What did you want to know?"

"How does it work and how long does it take?"

"We really aren't quite sure how it works yet. It is still beyond our knowledge. But all you need is two blood samples and in about four months you will have a baby."

"That's it? Both people don't need the gene?" asked a disbelieving Daniel.

Carson shook his head. "No, it just needs two compatible blood types."

"What?" asked Rodney. "Compatible blood types? You never said anything about that before."

"We've only recently discovered this," explained Carson. "You know how Kevin and Paul wanted to have a child?"

Rodney nodded.

"The machine wouldn't let them. We couldn't figure out why, until they broke up three weeks later. As best as we can figure out, it only lets people that can get along be parents. Which makes sense, since if the parents can't even talk to each other without fighting, what sort of environment is that for a child to grow up in?"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Rodney asked.

"Why would I?" retorted Carson. "We have five beautiful children. It obviously wasn't an issue with us."

Rodney thought about that while Daniel asked, "So would I be able to use this device sometime in the near future?"

Rodney stared at him while Carson answered, "If you can wait about a month. There is a wee little one in there now that should be out within the next month."

Daniel nodded. "So I should come back to you in a month?"

"If you are really serious, come see me sometime this week with the other parent. You should learn what you are getting into before you commit yourself."

Daniel nodded and then quickly left.

"What was that all about?" asked Rodney.

"I have no clue luv."

"Dad, you need to give Daddy you're hello kiss," Emma said.

"You're right, princess." Rodney leaned over their youngest child to give Carson a proper 'hello kiss.' As he leaned back, he started to tickle Emma. Who then promptly erupted into giggles and started to squirm in Carson's lap.

It was at this moment that Keith walked through the door. "I really don't want to be involved in this."

"Keith! Save me!" shouted Emma!

Keith sighed and then went over to 'save' his younger sister. "I've got you! You're safe from the tickle Dad now!" he exclaimed as he threw Emma over his shoulder and proceeded to the girls room.

"Dad. Daddy. Can I go visit Daniel?" asked Ethan from his spot on the floor.

"You just saw him," said Rodney. "Don't you want to spend time with your family?"

"He can teach me languages," Ethan explained.

"Why do you want to learn languages?" asked Rodney who couldn't fathom why someone would not be interested in science.

"Language is the most efficient way to communicate with someone," he replied with a nod of his head.

"Who did you hear that from?" asked Carson.

"Rachel."

"Ah." Rachel was one of the linguists in Atlantis. "You are spending entirely way to much time with her. One would think that you love her more than you do your family," complained Rodney.

"No!" protested Ethan as he crawled into his dad's lap. "You're the bestest family ever! Even when Michelle brings strange smelly things home."

"You really want to learn languages?" Rodney asked. Ethan nodded enthusiastically. "Alright. I'll talk to the linguistic department and see if they can't teach you when you're not with Dr. Jackson."

"Daniel. He said I could call him Daniel," corrected the now very happy youngster.

"I just don't want you saying bad things behind our back in a different language."

"I would never do that, Dad."

"Just wait until you're older and we won't let you go off to play with your friends. And remember that your daddy and I do know some languages."

This sparked Ethan's curiosity. "Which ones?"

"You'll find out when you say something inappropriate in those languages."

"But what if I want to practice those languages with someone?"

"I'm sure there is someone here who speaks it."

Just then Emma ran out of her room. "Daddy! Dinner?" she asked as she jumped on Carson's unoccupied lap.

"Sure. Kids! Dinner!" he yelled.

Chaos ensued as they tried to get to the mess hall in an orderly fashion.

Over the next month, after Ethan's meeting with Daniel, he would come home shouting "Kree" and follow that with some random Gou'ld phrase and then burst into giggles.

"What exactly are you teaching him?" Carson asked when Daniel and the now retired General Jack O'Neill came to visit him.

"Gou'ld and Sanskrit. Why?"

"When he comes home, the says something in Gou'ld and then bursts into giggles."

"Oh, its just harmless phrases like 'where is the lemon?' or a pack of wild ponies are following us."

"Ah. Thank you for putting our fears at rest."

"You're teaching the kid to say there is a pack of wild ponies following him because?" asked Jack.

"So he can get a feel for how the pronunciation and syntax is organized."

Jack just shook his head and turned to Carson. "I take it we are a go then?"

Carson nodded. "Ivan Nicholas was born three days ago. If you still want to go through with this, we can proceed to the next step."

Daniel and Jack exchanged a glance and grabbed each others hands. "What's the next step doc?"

Carson smiled and stood up. "Follow me." Carson led them out of the infirmary and to the nearest transporter. At the confused looks upon their faces, he explained, "the next step is submitting your DNA into the machine."

"That soon? No forms, paperwork?" asked Jack.

"We're not on earth. We operate under a different set of rules. And we actually don't have paperwork here, never have."

"Wow, we should have come a long time ago," Jack.

"Yes and whose fault is that?" Daniel asked with a glare at his partner. Jack just raised his hands and stepped inside the transporter.

"I think I love these things best of all," Jack commented as they were suddenly in a different part of the city.

"Really?" commented Daniel.

"Well, not _best_ of all, but its in the top ten things of why I'm not going back to earth."

"The fact that you're legally dead there make the list?" asked Carson out of curiosity.

"It's a factor. So this is it?" Jack asked as they entered a room with a large incubator of sorts in the middle.

"This is it. Now," started Carson. He then started the process to give Daniel and Jack their own child.

"Daddy," a small voice said as Rodney and Carson were trying to get to sleep.

"Hm?"

"Daddy," the voice repeated, this time right next to Rodney's ear.

Out of instinct, Rodney reached out and grabbed the owner of the voice and hauled them onto the bed.

"Daddy!" the voice now squeaked.

"Ethan, what can we do for you?" asked Carson without even opening his eyes or moving.

"Do you still love me?"

This got both Rodney and Carson to finally open their eyes.

"Of course we do," said Rodney. "What ever gave you the impression that we didn't?"

"I'm not interested in science like Keith and Kristin and Michelle. I like studying languages and people," he explained.

"Ethan luv, you could like whatever you want. As long as you are being true to yourself and are happy. That's all we ask for," Carson said as he gave his youngest son a hug.

"So its okay that I don't like studying what you guys do all day?" he asked.

"Of course it is," Rodney said after Carson glared at him over Ethan's head.

Ethan smiled and then snuggled in between his parents, much to their initial displeasure. "Good night."

"Good night, luv."


	4. Cytosine

A/N: Many thanks to potterfan2006 for the idea that I then twisted. Rodney and infirmary are mentioned… Oh, this may be a bit confusing, since as I was writing the last one I came up with yet another side story with Jack/Daniel and put some of where that is going in here. What you need to know is that Daniel is now the head of Atlantis and Elizabeth is in charge of education and the such. I really don't think that Elizabeth would stay the leader the entire time after the threat has been taken care of. I'll try and get the next parts rolling (as well as other stories!) after classes are over in June.

"Daddy, when are they going to get back?"

"Not for a few more hours, luv."

"Oh." There was a pause. "They're staying, right?"

"I hope so," interrupted Rodney. "I don't want my children in a different galaxy than the one I'm in."

"They've been there for the past three months," Carson said without looking up from his computer.

"To present on their scientific accomplishments," Rodney retorted with a very proud voice.

"Daddy, when can I help out in the infirmary again?" asked Emma.

"Probably tomorrow. Lisa asked for the day off so she could spend time with her husband."

"I still can't believe that you want to be a doctor," Rodney said as he shook his head. "I thought it was bad enough that you somehow got Michelle involved in your voodoo, but you've also got Emma."

"That voodoo has saved your life many times Dad," Emma said.

"What's your point?"

"Dad, can I have you look over these figures? I can't seem to figure out why it won't work," Keith asked as he barged into the room.

"Just until your sister's get back."

"That's today? No wonder Uncle Radek was looking at me funny when I told him I was going to stay and finish this. Never mind then, it can wait."

"No, it's alright. Give it here," Rodney said as him and Keith got involved in something that went over the heads of everyone else in the room.

"Carson, Rodney, the Daedalis has just landed," Elizabeth said over their headphones.

"We'll be right there," answered Carson. "Rodney, luv, the girls are back."

"Yeah, any minute."

"No, now."

Rodney looked up. "What?"

"The Daedalis is back."

Rodney and Keith stood up. "What are we waiting for? Lets go meet them!"

Carson shook his head and followed Rodney and their children out the door.

"Kristin!" yelled Keith, as he saw his twin sister.

"Michelle!" yelled Emma as her older sister appeared.

Hugs and welcome homes were exchanged as the McKay-Becketts were reunited.

"How did your presentations go?" asked Emma over dinner later that night.

"They went really well. Everyone was respectful and didn't look down on us because we didn't have any formal training," replied Kristin.

"But you were trained by some of the most brilliant minds in the galaxy," Rodney commented.

"If you say so Dad."

"So, what's been going on here?" asked Michelle. "I feel out of touch will all the Atlantis gossip."

"Keith finally asked Aurora to marry him," Ethan said with a smirk.

"What!" shrieked Kristin. "You promised you would wait until I got back!"

"I couldn't help it!" he answered as he hid behind Carson.

"It was really funny actually," Ethan supplied. "We were all eating dinner and lover boy over here had been starring at her for at least ten minutes before she called him on it. He was still in his own little world when he said, 'God I love you. Marry me?' Every one was stunned. Once he realized what he said, he blushed, but pulled the ring out of his pocket and properly asked again."

Kristin continued to glare at her twin as Michelle asked, "How's Janet doing?"

"She's been asking when you'd be getting back for the past few weeks now. It's been driving Daniel and Jack insane," answered Ethan. "You'd think she had a crush on you how she's been acting."

Now it was Michelle's turn to glare at her brother. "I should hope not. She's only twelve for one, two, I'm ten years her senior. I think Jack would kill me if that were true. I just told her that we couldn't start the next project until after I got back."

"Speaking of projects," Emma started. "Have you heard anything about my application?"

Michelle looked at her parents before reaching into her bag and pulling out an envelope. "I was given this before we boarded."

Emma took the envelope and quickly tore into the contents. After reading the first few sentences, she screamed, "The accepted! I don't have to go to earth to be a doctor!"

"What!" asked Carson as he grabbed the letter. "This is grand. Only a few changes to our lessons and testing."

"I get to stay," a still shocked Emma said.

"That's good. I don't know if I could take it if you were away for the years it would take for you to finish," said Ethan as he gave her a hug.

"We'll tell Elizabeth and Daniel the good news tomorrow," Carson said as they reached their quarters.

"We'll be back after we put our stuff away, alright?" said Michelle as her and Kristin continued down the hall.

"That's fine. We still have to go get dinner from the mess," Rodney replied as he waved them off.

Dinner was a loud affair since it turned out that many people wanted to welcome Kristin and Michelle back from Earth. In the end, all the Sheppards, Jackson-O'Neils, Radek, as well as Teyla and Ronan with their brood ended up around the table.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" asked Kristin over dinner.

"Not for a couple of months. We have to wait for the rings to arrive from earth," answered Aurora.

"I'm still upset that you didn't wait," Kristin said with another glare at Keith.

"So when can I start my training?" asked Emma.

"Once Elizabeth and Daniel approve, and we assign who will be teaching you what, then you can start," answered Carson.

Emma turned to Elizabeth. "I still need to look over the lesson plans."

"I'm all on board," Daniel answered before she could ask. "You had my approval once you submitted the petition request."

Emma resigned herself for having to wait for a few more weeks before she could start her training for her dream of becoming a doctor like her daddy.

"Emma, you do realize we will still be needing your help in the infirmary? And that you will have plenty of other things to read up on? They did send a rather large box of books that you would need," Carson said, hoping to cheer up his youngest child. "They're in your room and you will not go look at them while we still have guests."

The second that the last non-family guest left hours later, Emma headed straight for her room to look at her new books.

"Guess she's excited?" asked Michelle.

"Just a bit. She's been a little distracted since she sent off her petition," answered Carson.

"I'm just glad that she doesn't have to leave for almost a decade," Rodney said as he plopped himself on the couch. "These past three months have been tough."

"Aw, Dad, we love you too!" gushed Michelle as she plopped herself down on his lap.

"I may love you, but that doesn't mean you can still sit on my lap like you were six," retorted Rodney, although he made no move for his daughter to move and even wrapped his hands around her to keep her there. Carson just smiled as he sat beside his husband and pulled Michelle's legs on his lap.

"Then you should be happy to know that Michelle turned down seven job offers and two marriage proposals while we were on earth," Kristin said as she sat on the other couch between her brothers.

"Hey! You turned down eight job offers!"

"But no marriage proposals."

"That could be due to the fact that you put a wedding ring on so they wouldn't ask."

"You did what?" asked Rodney.

Kristin rolled her eyes. "I just did it so the geeks wouldn't get it in their head that I was available for them. You don't have to worry, Dad."

"Good. I'm getting too old for this. Just when I think you girls are getting old enough to take care of yourself you have to scare me like that," Rodney said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Emma, what are you still doing up?" Carson asked as he noticed the light was still on in her room.

"Reading my books," came the distracted reply.

"They'll be there tomorrow. You should be getting to bed. Its getting late."

"I just want to finish reading this."

"Emma. Bed. Now."

Emma sighed and marked her place before placing the book on her table. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you. Now get some sleep. You have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Daddy?" Emma asked right before Carson reached the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll be a good doctor?"

"I think you'll make an excellent doctor. After all, you did grow up with Rodney and have actually managed to sooth him while sick."

Emma smiled. "I just hope I'm as good as you."

Carson smiled at the pride that his youngest still had for him. "Just be yourself and be true to that, and you will be."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight."


End file.
